


The Devil's Child

by Turkfanfiction_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkfanfiction_Archivist/pseuds/Turkfanfiction_Archivist
Summary: Önce ki Harry Potter’ı unutun! Bu yepyeni bir Harry Potter! Bu Hermione’siz bir Harry Potter! Yani şimdilik..





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Arşivist görevindeki Glenien'den not:** Bu hikaye daha önce, artık kapanmış olan [Turkfanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/T%C3%BCrkFanfiction.Net)'te yayınlanmıştır. Sitede kalan hikaye arşivini korumak için, Türkfanfiction.net olarak Kasım 2016'dan itibaren, AO3'ün Open Doors (Açık Kapılar) projesi kapsamında, sitede bulunan tüm hikaye arşivini AO3 koleksiyonuna taşımaya başladık. Bu haberin duyurusu çeşitli kanallarda yapıldı, ancak size ulaşmamış olabilir. Bu yazarı tanıyorsanız veya bu yazar sizseniz, hikayeyi üzerinize geçirmek için lütfen [profil sayfamdaki ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Turkfanfiction/profile) e-mail adresini kullanarak bana ulaşın.

‘Hey duydunuz mu? Okula yeni biri geliyormuş..’

‘Duyduğuma göre Voldemort’un çocuğuymuş..’

‘Voldemort çocuğu korumak için saklamış diyorlar..’

‘Kız mı, erkek mi acaba?’

‘Voldemort’la anlaşmak için böyle bir yol bulmuşlar..’

‘Anlaşmayı Dumbledore öne sürmüş diyorlar..’

Hogwarts’ın ilk günü büyük bir dedikokudu bombasıyla başlamıştı.Yuvarlak gözlüklü çocuk; Harry ise arkadaşlarını bekliyor , hem de bu konuşmaları dinliyordu. Soru soranlara ise hiçbir karşılık vermiyordu. Harry ilerde aynı kızıllıkta dört tane baş görünce toparlanıp yerden çantalarını aldı. Kızıllar yanlarına gelince ana salona doğru yürümeye başladılar.

‘Tanrım! Okula bir çocuk geliyor hem de Voldemort’un çocuğu!’

‘Bu kadar heyecanlanma bence Ginny..’

‘Neden Ron?’

‘Düşünsene çocuğu burunsuz, kırmızı gözlü bir çocuk?’

‘Hep kötü düşünüyorsun Ron!’

Ron konuşacakken ikizlerden Fred Weasley söze atladı.

‘Bence Ron haklı! Sonuçta Voldemort’un çocuğu..’

‘Pff! Hep kötü düşünün zaten! Harry sen hiç konuşmuyorsun?’

‘Sence bu bir tuzak mı?’

‘Ne?!’

‘Bak şimdi.. Birden Voldemort ortaya bir çocuk atıyor ve bu benim çocuğum diyor ve Hogwarts’ta düşmanlarının yanında okutmaya yolluyor?’

‘Belki çocuğuna zarar gelmesini istemediği için saklamıştır?’

‘Voldemort?!’

‘Evet.. Hiçbir baba çocuğunun zarar görmesini istemez! Bu baba ne kadar Voldemort olsada.. Hem zaten Dumbledore bunun bir tuzak olduğunu düşünse çocuğu okula almazdı değil mi?’

‘Ah bilmiyorum!’

Dedi yerine otururken. Herkes hala kendi arasında bu olayı konuşuyordu. Dumbledore zamanın geldiğini anlayıp, ayağa kalktı ve kürsüye geçti. Dumbledor’u gören herkes konuşmayı kesip, pür dikkat Dumbledor’u dinlemeye başladı.

‘Sevgili öğrenciler hepiniz yeni bir Hogwarts öğrenim yılına hoşgeldiniz! Bugün sadece kısa bir konuşma yapacağım. Bu konuşmam da ise size yeni bir arkadaşınızı tanıtacağım. Hermione lütfen buraya gelir misin?’

Hermione öğretmenler masasının arkasındaki küçük kapıdan çıkıp, Dumbledor’un yanına geldi.

‘Bu yeni arkadaşınız Hermione Granger Riddle! Lütfen hepiniz yeni arkadaşınıza hoş geldin deyin ve ona iyi davranın.. İyi dersler..’

Konuşmayı yaptıktan sonra genç kıza dönen Dumbledor sessizce konuşmaya başladı.

‘Siz bugün lütfen biraz okulu ve arkadaşlarınızı tanımaya çalışın. Kurallar, kurallar duvarında yazıyor. Bu konu da arkadaşlarınız da yardımcı olurlar zaten. Son olarak.. Kendi bölümünüzü kendiniz seçebilirsiniz..’

‘Teşekkür ederim efendim..’

‘Lütfen Dumbledor de.’

‘Peki efe- Dumbledor..’

‘Hadi git şimdi yemeğini ye,bir sorun olursa bana gelebilirsin..’

‘Teşekkürler.’

Hermione masalara doğru yürümeye başladı. Ama yarı yolda durdu. Hangi masaya otursa bilmiyordu. Bütün salon Hermione’ye izliyor, hangi masaya oturacak diye merak ediyorlardı. Hermione en sonunda karar verip, Gryfindor masasına doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Yuvarlak gözlü çocuğu görünce durdu ve çocuğa doğru hafifçe eğilerek konuşmaya başladı.

‘Oturabilir miyim?’

Çocuk tam ağzını açmışken karşısında ki kızıl saçlı çocuk konuşmaya atıldı.

‘Tabi ki!’

Genç kız nazikçe otururken bir teşekkürler mırıldandı. Genç kız oturur oturmaz önünde herkesinkinden farklı bir yemek belirdi.

‘Farklı yemekler mi yiyorsun?’

‘Evet çocukluğumdan beri yemek listem farklı.. Sağlığım için.. Babam böyle istiyor..’

‘Garip..’

‘Garip olan ne ? Şey..? Adın neydi?’

‘Ginny. Bu kızıl abim Ron, yanında oturanı zaten tanıyorsundur?’

‘Şey.. Hayır tanımıyorum. Tanımam mı gerekiyordu?’

‘Yoo. Şey.. Hayır. İşte O’da Harry’

‘Bende Herm-‘

‘Evet Dumbledor demişti.’

Dedi Harry gözlüğünü geri iterken.

‘Sen onun kusuruna bakma yeni gelenlere hep yapar o. Şey.. Çocukları tartmak için.’

‘Peki.. Garip olan neydi?’

‘Voldemort’un böyle bir şeyi düşünmesi..’

‘Vol- O da kim Ron?’

‘Sen- Hiç, hiç kimse..’

‘Ee ilk dersin ne Herm? Herm desem sorun olur mu?’

Diye sordu çekingence Ginny. Şuan’a kadar konuşmalarının aksine ters cevap alacağından korkarak..

‘Tabi ki hayır.. Hatta çok sevinirim! İlk dersim ise ımm. Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma? Sizin?’

Dedi kocaman gülümsemeyle Hermione.

‘Ağnığ!’

Dedi Ron ağzındakileri yutmaya çalışarak. Hermione ise elini ağzına bastırarak kahkaha atmamaya çalışıyordu.

‘Sevindim..’

Dedi Hermione içeceğinden bir yudum alırken. Sanırım burayı şimdiden sevmişti. Karşı masadan gelen garip bakışları görmeden önce..

‘Şurada ki çocuk kim?’

Diye sordu Hermione kafasıyla Slyhterin masasından sarı saçlı çocuğu işaret ederken.

‘O Draco Malfoy-‘

‘Ve şuan sana garip bir şekilde bakıyor-’

‘Ya sana aşık oldu yada seni öldürmek istiyor-‘

‘Ki biz ikinci seçeneği daha olağan buluyoruz..’

‘Vay be! Bu konuşmaya önceden çalıştınız mı?’

‘Şey.. Bizim pek çalışmayla alakamız yoktur.’

‘Ah! Çok yazık.. Maalesef bu tembelliğiniz benimle son bulacak..’

‘Ovv! Sanırım inek birine rastladık..’

‘Kapa çeneni Ron!’

Dedi Ginny abisinin kafasına vurarak.

‘Ya bir şey soracağım sen niye bu masadasın? Gitsene kendi masana!’

‘Görüyor musun Herm? Küçük kız kardeşini yanında bile istemiyor.’

Dedi Ginny dudak büzerek.

‘Ufalda cebime gir Gin!’

‘Pff gidiyorum ben!’

Dedi Ginny eşyalarını toplayıp, kendi arkadaşlarının yanına giderken. Harry eşyalarını toplayıp ayağa kalkarken umursamazca konuştu.

‘Yediyseniz gidelim?’

‘Oğluğr!’

Dedi Ron’da ağzında ki lokmayla çantalarını toplamaya çalışırken.

‘Hadi Herm..’

‘Tamam..’

Hermione’de çantalarını toplayıp, Harry’le Ron’un arkasından kalktı. KSKS sınıfına, zindanlara inerken kimse konuşmuyor. Harry’nin arada bir Hermione’ye bakması dışında hiçbir hareketlilik olmuyordu. Zindanın önünde Hermione tanıdık birini görünce duraksadı. Hermione duraksayınca Harry’le Ron’da hemen duraksadı.

‘Profösör Severus?’

‘Hermione?’

Dedi Profösör hafifçe gülümseyerek. Bunu gören herkesin ağzı açıldı. Demin Profösör bir öğrenciye adını mı söylemişti?! Hem de gülümseyerek?!

 


End file.
